


Go off I guess

by TeddyBearDoesHisBest



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-25
Updated: 2019-04-25
Packaged: 2020-01-31 11:52:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 808
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18590710
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TeddyBearDoesHisBest/pseuds/TeddyBearDoesHisBest
Summary: Logan is a BAMF who doesn't need small things like ribs or yknow, functioning lungs to survive.





	Go off I guess

Logan was cuffed. He had just been out for patrol, felt something sharp  pierce his side and woke up in a gray room, with cuffs up to his elbows. If he didn't know better, he would be surprised, even impressed. He thought hydra wouldn't be able to track him for at least a year when he popped up as a vigilante. It had been two months and he may have bashed a couple heads in, but what's wrong with that?

His head shot up though as he heard the creak of footsteps. He straightened his posture and retreated to a corner, he seemed to be in a cell of sorts. He put on a neutral face and glared slightly at the door as it opened.

“Soldat, 15.23, Mission no.18, failure.”

“What?”

“Sol-”

“No I heard what you said but what the fuck?”

He turned his gaze to the man who just entered, he was tall, Logan estimated late 20s to early 30s, he had sandy hair and a purple T shirt with a bullseye on it. 

“I'm Clint. What's your name?”

Logan wavered, and decided to be a smartass, he’s pretty sure he will pay for it later but he's not scared of Clint, he looks like a dad.

“Wouldn’t you like to know, weather boy?”

“I'm gonna call you Alex.”

Logan, who's apparently now Alex grimaces slightly but tries to look relaxed, he feels a slight grumble in his stomach but elects to ignore it.

“I brought you food, Alex. But here's the deal. Answer truthfully and this is yours.”

Logan averts his eyes to the plate in front of him. It holds a clementine, a chocolate bar, tomato soup, a couple saltines and a water. Logan feels his mouth water slightly as he stares at the plate.

“We got a deal, kiddo?”

“Sure.”

“What's your real name” 

“Logan, but if your with Hydra, which based on my cuffs-” He raised his arms. “-I’m тигр.”

“You're from Hydra”

Clint slid the saltines towards Logan.

“Yes.”

Clint grimaced slightly, but kept talking.

“No, we aren't Hydra, kiddo. We're the avengers.”

Logan, thinking gave him a slight smirk. 

“Same difference.”

In that moment he realised many things about himself. First the slight taste of copper on his tongue, probably blood, second of all he still had his binder, his pants and his cat socks on.  _ Fuck. _

“Hey, Logan, ya hear me?” 

“No, what?”

“What's that thing on your chest, and why does it have an arc reactor on it?”

Of all the days to wear the iron man binder.

“I mean, I expected Spider-Man because of all this vigilante stuff you have goin’ on.”

He’s burning this binder.

“Its..its called a binder.” he paused taking a breath and noticing how his ribs hurt slightly. That ain't good. “I won't sugar coat this, it makes it look like I don't have tits.”

He whistled and slid Logan the chocolate bar. 

“Third question why aren't you eating.”

He looked into the security camera in the corner. Like ‘can you believe this guy?’

Instead of dignifying that with a verbal answer he tapped his cuffs on the floor.

“Oh yeah.” 

Logan, bored, decided to check how strong his cuffs were, because that chocolate was 5 seconds away from being devoured in wrapper. He brought it to his mouth and gave it a little chomp. It made his mouth ache a bit, but it was surprisingly easy. He got his hands free though the rest of his arms were still bound, he ripped open the packaging and almost swallowed it whole.

But he heard a muffled noise.

“wHAT THE FUCK”

“HE JUST ATE STRAIGHT METAL”

“HOW IS HE NOT DYING”

Clint seemed to be losing it and slid the rest of the tray towards him but not before asking a final question.

“How are you ok?”

“Not even God can kill me at thith-this point, Clint.”

Mother-

“Oh my fu-”

Logan almost died, 30% sure he was going go jump off a bridge when he got out of here.

“You have sharp teeth?”

“Oh no”

“STARK! STARK YO, THIS KID- hey kid would you open your mouth real quick? Thanks. LOOK AT HIS FUCKING TEETH.”

Clint, who ended up leaving the room, though Logan could still hear him screaming in the distance, after long since finishing his dinner? Breakfast? Lunch? Bruncher?

Bored he starts pacing, and gets a fun idea, turning towards the camera he smiles, and puts his hands behind his back.

“ _ Hit or Miss, I guess they never miss-huh?” _

He hears the loudest groan the world has ever heard in the room next to him. Logan instead of going through the correct lyrics, decided to put his own spin on it. 

“ _ IfIdon'tgetthisbinderoff I don’t think I'm gonna live uh!” _

There was a muffled slam in the other room. 


End file.
